


in the morning

by kyawas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kissing, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyawas/pseuds/kyawas
Summary: Sirius runs away to James.





	in the morning

It’s 3:12 in the morning and you’re writing a letter to one of your best friends. Summers are always the hardest for him. He’s been staying with his uncle for the past holidays because his mother died in your second year, one of the many casualties of the war. You try to be there for him, but there are only so many mundane things you can tell him about to keep his mind occupied.

You decide to invite him over to your house, so he doesn’t have to be alone.

It’s 3:25 in the morning now, and you decide to go to bed. You’ll send the family owl off tomorrow, along with the two letters to your other friends. It’s only been three weeks since the break has started, but you miss them.

You settle in your bed without bothering to go to the bathroom first. You’ll have to wake up in four hours anyway; your bladder will survive those couple hours, you think.

It’s 3:49 in the morning when you are startled awake from your slumber.

You grab for your wand even though you are underage. If you’re under attack, the ministry will make an exception.

You rush to the back door, where the frantic knocking is coming from. Amazing, how your parents didn’t awaken from all the noise.  
You are glad that they didn't, after all, because you see your best mate when you open the door. He is bruised and bleeding, leaning against the frame. You know him better than yourself; he wouldn’t want to be seen like this by anyone but you.

Before the door even closes, you have him in a bone crushing hug. Or he has you. You don’t know where Sirius ends or where you begin.

_I didn’t know where else to go,_ he sobs. You don’t say anything while helping him up to your room.

You wet a piece of cloth and begin washing his face. You curse yourself for still being underage and not able to help your best friend. You don’t want him to hurt.

He flinches when you touch him.

It’s 4:36 in the morning when you lay next to your friend in your bed. You watch him, curled up in himself, crying. You want to do more.

You think he fell asleep because he isn’t shaking anymore, but he opens his grey eyes and looks at you. He smiles at you. You cry.

He hugs you, and you cry harder. _I’m fine, I’m fine,_ he whispers over and over. _Thank you.  
_But you don’t think it’s enough.

You turn around so you can look up at him. Your eyes meet, and he smiles.  
_Thank you,_ he says again.

And you kiss him.

He doesn’t hesitate and kisses you back.  
You can taste his tears and blood, but you continue kissing him.

He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls. You groan and do the same so that you can kiss him deeper.

You need him to understand.

You push him off of you, but only for a second, so you can get on top of him.  
You kiss him again, trying to deepen it even more.  
It’s not enough.

You put your hands under his once pristinely white shirt and touch his stomach.  
This time he groans into you, as you drag your hands up and down his body.  
It’s not enough.

You pull away from the kiss to catch your breath and look into his eyes. They are still wet from his tears, but he looks at you with hunger you, too, feel.

He kisses you, and you begin to take off his belt. It’s harder to do it when it’s not your own belt, and you can’t see, but you manage. It doesn’t take long for you to open his pants and slip them lower, but not off.

You can feel him against your stomach, and you know he can feel you too, but you only want him to understand.

You break away from his lips to continue your kisses down his body.

first, you kiss his chin  
then you kiss his throat  
you kiss his chest  
his stomach

When you reach your destination, you look up at his face.  
He looks at you for a second, before he closes his eyes and groans.  
You continue looking at him while moving your face up and down and up and down again and again.

You put your left hand on his chest and feel his heart beating against your skin, like a bird trying to break out of its cage.

You hear his breath quicken, and his leg twitches up a little.

When he comes, he opens his eyes and looks into your eyes, and you see tears again. You are not worried about them.

You swallow and crawl back up to his face.  
You give him one last kiss, and you both close your eyes.

You lay back down, facing him, and you both fall asleep.

It’s 5:22 in the morning, and you know he understands.


End file.
